1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for diagnosing faults or trouble in a control circuit for electromagnetic actuators wherein the device sends control signals, independently for each controllable unit, to the electromagnetic actuators to actuate a plurality of the controllable units individually in order to diagnose the presence of any trouble in the control circuit, said circuit comprising a plurality of control systems in parallel with one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetically-driven circuit system which is adapted to actuate electromagnetic actuators in response to control signals generated by a control circuit, has been heretofore employed in various fields including, for example, anti-skid control circuits in anti-skid brake devices. However, if the control circuit for controlling the operation of the electromagnetic actuator should fail and an erroneous control signal is fed, a series accident could take place. It is therefore necessary to discover any trouble in the control circuit as early as possible in order to take adequate action. To this end, the presence of trouble in a control circuit need be diagnosed from time to time. Generally speaking, however, it is not always easy to diagnose trouble in the control circuit for controlling the actuation of electromagnetic actuators, and particularly, no device has been proposed, which is suited to simply and positively diagnose trouble in a control circuit comprising a plurality of control systems in parallel with one another.